My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Equestria Girls (en español, "Chicas de Equestria") es una película animada spin-off de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Se estrenó el 16 de junio de 2013 en Estados Unidos, en México y Chile se estrenó el 31 de agosto, en Perú se estrenará el 05 de septiembre de 2013 en los cines, mientras que en el resto de Latinoamérica aún no se han establecido fechas exactas en la que se precise el estreno de la película en cines o en DVD. Reseña My Little Pony Equestria Girls es una película de animación protagonizada por personajes que se parecen al elenco principal de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, pero como adolescentes. La Corona de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, que es el elemento de la magia, es robada por Sunset Shimmer que desaparece a través de un espejo que lleva a otro mundo, el mundo humano. Sin la corona, los demás elementos de la armonía no tendrán poder para proteger a Equestria, por lo que Twilight y Spike viajan a través del espejo para perseguir a la culpable y recuperar su corona. En ese nuevo mundo, se dan cuenta que ahora Twilight es una adolescente y Spike un perro que habla, y conocen amigas que se asemejan a sus amigas de Equestria. Twilight trabaja con sus amigas para convertirse en princesa del baile de otoño para así recuperar su corona de manos de Sunset Shimmer y "cambiar el destino de estos dos mundos paralelos." La película tiene lugar después del final de la tercera temporada y antes de la cuarta temporada de la serie. Desarrollo El perfil de Jim Miller en muestra su experiencia como supervisor del guión gráfico en DHX Studios, desde noviembre de 2011 a septiembre 2012, "Trabajando en la tercera temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, así como en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls DVD". En abril de 2013, a Daniel Ingram se le preguntó sobre Equestria Girls "¿Estás haciendo canciones para ella?" y respondió "lo estoy" y luego volvió a responder "y que puede haber oído de un excelente trabajo también". El 14 de mayo de 2013, fue confirmado por Meghan McCarthy que la película habia sido escrito por ella, dirigida por Jayson Thiessen, y que contaba con el mismo casting de voces de la serie. El 20 de mayo, ella twiteó, además, que el guión de la película fue bloqueada en marzo de 2012. Daniel Ingram afirmó en un mensaje de Facebook que escribió seis canciones para la película en un estilo de pop/niña de la banda más moderna que se ajuste a la configuración de la escuela urbana alta. También dijo algo del equipo que trabajó con él: Trevor Hoffman para los arreglos vocales, David Corman y Sam Ryan para la producción y la colaboración con Meghan McCarthy en la letra. Trama Twilight insegura thumb|250px|Primera aparición de Flash Sentry. La película comienza en el Imperio de Cristal, con Twilight Sparkle, Spike y sus amigas asistiendo a la primera reunión de la princesa Twilight desde su coronación. Twilight esta a la vez nerviosa y emocionada (o "nerviocionda", como Pinkie dice) por la reunión y se siente acomplejada por llevar su corona, pero como era de esperar, sus amigas le entregan su apoyo, creyendo que su nueva condición de princesa debe ser aceptada. En el salón del trono, Twilight tropieza con un guardia real con armadura color ámbar, quién la presenta como "su alteza, la princesa Twilight Sparkle"; ella y sus amigas se reúnen con las Princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadance. Celestia se da cuenta lo cansada que están Twilight y sus amigas después del viaje, y envía a las siete a la cama. Algún tiempo después, mientras ella está revisando en su corona, Twilight una vez más se siente insegura de sí misma, preguntándose qué va a pasar ahora que ella es una princesa. Spike le asegura que todo estará bien, y los dos se van a dormir. Viaje a otro mundo thumb|250px|Sunset roba la corona. Más tarde esa noche, un pony con capa entra sin permiso en el castillo, evade a la patrulla de guardias reales y llega a la habitación en la que Twilight y Spike estaban durmiendo. Usando magia de unicornio, la pony con capa cambia la corona de Twilight con una corona falsa y luego se dispone a huir con ella. Sin embargo, la unicornio tropieza con la cola de Spike, despertando a Twilight y Spike de su sueño. Twilight nota la corona en la alforja de la unicornio, y le grita "¡Ladrón!" antes de darle caza. Ella se teletransporta delante de la ladrona para intentar contarle el paso, pero la unicornio resulta tan hábil como Twilight en cuanto a teleportación y consigue burlarla. Twilight finalmente consigue alcanzar y taclear a la unicornio justo cuando llegan a una habitación en el castillo que alberga un gran espejo. Durante la lucha, la corona de Twilight cae a través del espejo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, la unicornio ladrona inmediatamente va tras ella, dejando a Twilight y a sus amigas en shock. thumb|250px|left|Twilight frente al espejo. A la mañana siguiente, la Princesa Celestia identifica a la unicornio como Sunset Shimmer, su antigua alumna. Ella comenzó sus estudios bajo la tutela de Celestia, no mucho antes que Twilight, pero al no conseguir lo que quería y de manera rápida, termino volviéndose cruel y deshonesta, y posteriormente, abandonó sus estudios. Cuando Twilight pregunta a dónde huyó Sunset, las otras princesas le muestran a ella y a sus amigas el espejo. El espejo en realidad es un portal de entrada a otro mundo que se abre una vez cada treinta lunas. Las princesas encomiendan a Twilight aventurarse en este otro mundo y recuperar su corona, ya que sin ella, los otros Elementos de la Armonía no tienen poder y Equestria se quedaría sin uno de los medios de defensa más importantes. Por desgracia, tal tarea tiene algunas complicaciones. Por un lado, Twilight debe ir sola, ya que enviarlas a todas podrían alterar el equilibrio del otro mundo y complicar su misión aun más. Para peor, el portal sólo estará abierto durante tres días, y una vez que se cierre, tendrán que pasar otras treinta lunas antes de que Twilight lo pueda utilizar para volver a Equestria. La escuela de Canterlot thumb|Aparentemente Twilight no esta feliz con su nueva apariencia. Mareada por el viaje a través del portal, Twilight abre los ojos, sorprendiéndose al encontrar frente suyo a Spike convertido en un pequeño perro de pelaje morado. Sin embargo, la alarma es mayor al darse cuenta que ella misma ahora es una adolescente humana. Ambos se encuentran fuera de lo que parece ser un castillo, y comienzan inmediatamente la búsqueda de la corona de Twilight. Sin embargo, Twilight lucha por acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, aprendiendo a caminar en posición vertical y a moverse sin magia. Twilight y Spike entran en el "castillo" aparentemente vacío, y Twilight puede darle un primer vistazo a su nuevo cuerpo a través del reflejo en una vitrina. De repente, suena una campana, y docenas de otros adolescentes irrumpen en el pasillo. Abrumada, Twilight se tropieza al salir de la multitud y termina rodando hasta toparse con un adolescente de peinado azul puntiagudo quién rápidamente le ayuda a ponerse de pie. Tan pronto Twilight lo ve irse, se hace evidente que ellos no se encuentran en un "castillo", sino en una escuela. De a poco, Twilight va acostumbrándose a su cuerpo humano, mientras aprovecha para observar de cerca a los habitantes de ese extraño nuevo mundo donde está, topándose con muchos rostros nuevos, pero también con algunos que parecieran serle más familiares. Pronto, ella escucha una conversación entre dos chicas, siendo una de ellas considerablemente cruel y verbalmente abusiva con la otra. Twilight interviene para defender a la chica que está siendo acosada, pero su opresora, se encoge de hombros fuera de Twilight y se marcha, señalando que ella puede hablarle cualquiera como quiera. Twilight rápidamente descubre que la opresora resulta ser nasa menos que Sunset Shimmer. Además para sorpresa de Twilight, la chica que defendió se presenta como Fluttershy. Antes de que pueda detenerse en esto, Fluttershy nota a Spike y comienza a adularlo. Twilight le pregunta a Fluttershy sobre la corona; Fluttershy le dice que efectivamente había encontrado antes la corona y que se la regreso a la Directora Celestia. Con esta información, Twilight y Spike van hacia la oficina de la directora. Mientras mantiene oculto a Spike, Twilight entra a la oficina y le pregunta a la directora acerca de la corona, quien le explica que la corona será adjudicada a la princesa del próximo baile de otoño. Con pocas opciones, Twilight decide postularse para ganar esa competencia y obtener de vuelta su corona. Cuanto más cambian las cosas ... thumb|250px|right|¡Cómo no comer una manzana! En el almuerzo, Twilight habla con Fluttershy y le cuenta sobre su decisión de postularse para princesa del baile. Esto alarma extremadamente a Fluttershy, quien le advierte a Twilight que Sunset le hace la vida imposible a aquellos que se le oponen. Es ahí donde Twilight también se da cuenta de lo aislados que están los grupos sociales de la escuela unos de otros, desde los atletas hasta los amantes de la moda y los rockeros. Aun así, Twilight sigue determinada a competir, y le pregunta dónde se encuentra el jefe del comité de planificación del baile de otoño. Ella y Spike entran en el auditorio de la escuela, que está en proceso de ser decorado. Allí se encuentran con otra cara, familiar y diferente a la vez: Pinkie Pie. Si bien la animada chica esta más que feliz de colocar el nombre de Twilight en la papeleta de votación, saber que Twilight hablo antes con Fluttershy no la emociona mucho. Mientras continúan hablando, aparece otro personaje que Twilight fácilmente reconoce: Applejack, quien viene a entregar varias cajas de jugo de manzana con ayuda de Big Macintosh. Al enterarse de que Twilight competirá contra Sunset, Applejack le advierte que Sunset no es de fiar, señalando además que la única chica de la escuela menos confiable es Rainbow Dash. Twilight pronto se retira, y a los pocos minutos Sunset Shimmer entra junto a Snips y Snails. Ella no escatima palabras duras respecto a la decoración y la elección de refrescos, provocando la ira de Applejack. Cuando Sunset se entera de que Twilight va a competir en su contra, ella va a "conocer a la competencia". En un pasillo vacío y apenas iluminado, Sunset Shimmer enfrenta a Twilight y le dá un azote verbal, burlándose de sus esfuerzos por competir para princesa, insultándola, menospreciándola, e incluso amenazando la seguridad de Spike. :"¿Quieres ser una princesa aquí? Por favor. No sabes nada sobre como encajar." :- Sunset Shimmer a Twilight Sparkle Sunset ordena a Snips y Snails seguir a Twilight y traerles algo que ella puede utilizar para desacreditar a Twilight a los ojos del cuerpo estudiantil. ...Más se quedan igual thumb|¿Ella está durmiendo en la biblioteca?Después de un breve encuentro con Trixie en frente de una máquina expendedora, Twilight decide investigar acerca de la escuela, y aún mejor, familiarizarse con ella. Para su deleite, la Alta Escuela de Canterlot cuenta con una extensa biblioteca. Los intentos de Twilight en cuanto al uso de una computadora son torpes e inexpertos, ella hace un desrden en los libros de la biblioteca (el manejo de algunos de ellos es por vía oral y no a mano), y ha demostrado que no sabe cómo usar una máquina de copia. Sin saberlo ella, Snips y Snails están grabando todos sus movimientos a través de la cámara del teléfono. En esa noche, ya que la biblioteca se acercaba para la hora de cierre, a Twilight se le ocurre que no había pensado en ella y Spike se va a dormir. Por suerte, Spike había pensado en montar una cama de libros para que duerman, y lo hizo. Mientras tanto, la investigación de Twilight en la escuela dió un anuario. En el interior, se encuentra una vieja foto de Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity. Aunque las cinco parecen ser amigas en la foto, no parecen ser amigas ahora. Spike le recuerda a Twilight que hacer amigas y derrotar a Sunset Shimmer es lo primero. thumb|left|Riéndose de TwilightA la mañana siguiente, Twilight está lista para hacer una buena primera impresión en sus compañeros de estudio, pero descubre que los estudiantes que pasaban en el pasillo, se reían de ella. Ella se preguntaba por qué estaba sucediendo eso, y de repente encuentra a Rarity en un salón de clases y sus vestidos eran una nueva blusa y una peluca vacía. En ese momento, Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie entran en la habitación. Le muestran Twilight un vídeo que Sunset Shimmer había publicado en Internet, en el que aparece Twilight luchando para adaptarse a su forma humana y ella aparecía de manera vergonzosa ante la cámara. Avergonzada, Twilight creía que sus posibilidades de obtener votos para ser princesa del Baile de Otoño, se desvanecían. Pinkie Pie se ofrece a ayudarla, pero Fluttershy le pregunta a Twilight si ella puede aceptarle el favor. En unos momentos, ellas, Rarity, y Applejack se encuentran discutiendo. Twilight rompe el argumento y les recuerda a las cuatro que todas fueron amigas alguna vez, creyendo que Sunset Shimmer de alguna manera la rompió. Pero no fue Sunset Shimmer que desmanteló la amistad de las cuatro, pero una serie de mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos enviados entre ellas decían que los eventos escolares se verían en ruinas: un texto de Fluttershy al Pinkie que arruinó una subasta silenciosamente para el refugio de los animales, un texto de Applejack a Rainbow Dash que arruinó una venta de pasteles, etc. Sin embargo, mientras las chicas se dan cuenta, ninguna de ellos había enviado esos supuestos mensajes. thumb|Amigas otra vezEn el ánimo de Twilight, Applejack se acerca a Rainbow Dash en el campo de fútbol de la escuela, donde las dos sacan fuera sus malentendidos y se reconciliaron. Con ella y la amistad de Applejack reparada, Rainbow Dash se compromete a ayudar a Twilight convertirse en Princesa de la caída formal con una condición: Que juegue en un partido de una contra una. Desafortunadamente, la falta de agilidad y experiencia con los deportes de Twilight la lleva a perder el juego. Pero Rainbow Dash se compromete a ayudarla, a tenerla en cuenta, al comentar sobre "la amabilidad y la determinación" de Twilight. Detrás de las gradas cercanas, Snips y Snails muestran a Sunset varias fotos que habían tomado en sus teléfonos, provocando una sonrisa maligna de la unicornio convertida en humana. Vaya, ¡Canterlot Wondercolts! thumb|Cantando en la cafeteríaEn una tienda de dulces dirigida por Señor y la Señora Cake, Twilight nuevamente tropieza con el chico del pelo azul. A medida que ella torpemente se levanta, Twilight se descubre a sí misma que ella se está enamorando de él. Rarity se apresura a advertir y disuadirla a esto, el muchacho, Flash Sentry, es aparentemente el ex-novio de Sunset Shimmer, y desarrollar una relación amorosa con él sería probablemente empezar un sentimiento de ira puesta del sol. Las seis amigas piensan en varias formas de impulsar la popularidad de Twilight y conseguir los votos que necesita para ser nombrada princesa. A Rarity se le ocurre la idea de poner a todos en la escuela para llevar orejas y melena de pony falsas, para fomentar la unidad y el espíritu en la escuela. :" Las cinco de somos obviamente muy diferentes, pero en el fondo, ¡todas estamos con el Baile de Otoño de Canterlot! Sunset Shimmer es la que nos divide, Twilight Sparkle es la que nos une. ¡Y vamos a dejar que todo el mundo lo sepa! " :- Rarity Al día siguiente, las seis amigas colocaron su plan en acción: Un baile y una canción alegre en la cafetería de la escuela que despierta a todos a bailar. Pero incluso mientras observa desde afuera de la cafetería, Sunset Shimmer no está impedida, ella tiene otra tarea para Snips y Snails. Time to Come Together thumb|Ella sabe cómo jugar al inocente tambiénDespués, todos los estudiantes en la escuela son vistos con orejas y colas de caballo de Rarity, y el espíritu de la escuela y el orgullo están en su punto más alto de todos los tiempos. Pero, como señala Applejack, Sunset Shimmer todavía se encuentra afuera caminando por el pasillo con una sonrisa maligna. Ella llama a la puerta de la oficina del subdirectora Luna y finge estar angustiada, informándole que los adornos formales de otoño han sido destruidos. Acusa a Twilight de cometer el hecho, incluso le presente una serie de fotos como prueba. Flash Sentry escucha disimuladamente su conversación. Twilight es llevada a la oficina de Luna, donde le muestra las fotos y dice que la escuela no puede dejar que alguien que hace una cosa así pueda ser la princesa para el evento de Otoño. Cuando Twilight está a punto de desesperarse, alguien golpea la puerta. Flash Sentry entra y le demuestra a la subdirectora Luna que las imágenes fueron modificadas para incriminar indebidamente a Twilight. A la luz de esto, Luna le permite a Twilight continuar su presentación para candidatura de la Princesa de Otoño. Twilight estaba inmensamente agradecida con Flash Sentry por su ayuda, pero el daño hecho al auditorio significa que la caída formal tendrá que ser pospuesta hasta la noche siguiente. Flash le pide a Twilight si ella quiere ir al baile con él. Twilight estaba a punto de aceptar antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que significa el aplazamiento del baile. Llorando, ella dice "¡no!" una y otra vez, se va de la oficina de la subdirectora, dejando a Flash Sentry decepcionado. Twilight entra a una boutique en donde sus amigas están recogiendo los vestidos detrás de una cortina, donde se hace un balance de la situación: si ella no consigue su corona por la noche, el portal de Equestria se cerrará y estará atrapada en el mundo humano durante treinta lunas. Spike sugiere que le diga a sus amigas la verdad y hacerles saber lo que está en juego, pero Twilight se encuentra en estado de duda. Después de que Spike la trata de alentar aún más, Twilight de mala gana le dice a sus amigas: la verdad (o, más bien, Pinkie le dice a ellas) Que ella es una princesa pony de un mundo alternativo, que la Caída de corona formal es en realidad un artefacto mágico, que conseguir la corona significa la diferencia entre ella regresar a su mundo y se ha quedado atascada en éste, y que Spike puede hablar y él es en realidad un dragón. :" Eso ... es ... ¡impresionante!" :La reacción de Rainbow Dash- thumb|Pinkie incluso cree que la limpieza es muy divertidaCon eso, Twilight le colabora a sus amigas en la limpieza y la decoración del auditorio de la escuela, un esfuerzo que muchos de los estudiantes de la escuela echan una mano hasta dejar todo terminado, la Directora Celestia está tan impresionada por los esfuerzos de los estudiantes que ella no pospone la caída formal. Como todos los estudiantes dejan de prepararse para el baile, un número de estudiantes emitieron su voto a favor de Twilight para que ella gane el título de la Princesa del Baile de Otoño En un armario cercano, Sunset Shimmer les informa a Snips y Snails que necesita el baile para presentarse en esa noche tanto como Twilight lo hace. This is Our Big Night thumb|Twilight en su nuevo vestido para la formalDespués de que las chicas reparan el daño causado a la sala, se dirigen a la boutique para estar listas para el baile en esa noche, horas más tarde. Las chicas se cambian en los zapatos y los vestidos por unos más elegantes y cada una se coloca como joya el símbolo de sus respectivos Elementos de la Armonía. Las chicas llegan al evento del Otoño de Canterlot horas más tarde, en una limusina. Al entrar en la escuela, Flash Sentry llega en su carro. Él rápidamente se dirige hasta Twilight preguntándole si ella volvería a considerarlo y tener por lo menos un baile con él. Twilight confusa, se trababa hasta en sus palabras para decirle que "no" a él, pero ella luego acepta. Dentro del auditorio, las chicas y el resto de los asistentes bailan con Flash Sentry y actúan en vivo con su banda. Twilight advierte que Sunset Shimmer no está por ningún lado y le pregunta a Rainbow Dash por ello, a lo que Rainbow Dash le responde que ella no está allí porque ella probablemente sabía que Twilight ganó la corona del baile. Después de que la banda termina su canción, la directoras Celestia y Luna caminan al escenario para anunciar a la princesa del baile de Otoño. Después de unas palabras de agradecimiento a los estudiantes por su arduo trabajo, la Directora Celestia anuncia a la ganadora: Twilight Sparkle. Como la Directora Celestia felicita a Twilight y le coloca a ella la corona en la cabeza, Snips y Snails entran sin permiso a la sala por una puerta trasera y secuestran a Spike. Él le grita a Twilight, como ella estaba agotada, ellos huyen rápidamente. Snips y Snails toman a Spike en el patio de la escuela, cerca de la estatua, donde Sunset Shimmer está esperándolos. Combate en el patio thumb|Sunset Shimmer lista para destruir el portalTwilight y sus amigas se encuentran cara a cara con Sunset Shimmer, sujetando un martillo, estaba lista para destruir el portal de vuelta a Equestria. Twilight trata de evitar que ella lo haga; Sunset, diciendo que "no se le ocurriría eso", le dice a Snips y Snails que dejen ir a Spike. Sunset luego le da un ultimátum a Twilight; que si le dá la corona, la dejará regresar a Equestria; o que siga teniendo su corona, pero que jamás regrese. Twilight manteniendo su fortaleza, dice que se quedará con la corona. Sorprendida por esto, Sunset trata de razonar con Twilight para que le entregue la corona, a lo que Twilight responde, explicando que ha visto lo que Sunset ha sido capaz de hacer para ingresar al evento de Otoño, incluso sin la magia de la corona. Sunset Shimmer parece darse por vencida, lanzando el martillo hacia abajo. Las amigas de Twilight la rodean y elogian sthumb|left|Sunset llamando a sus secuasesu desinterés. Al escuchar la ráfaga de palabras amables dirigidas a Twilight, Sunset pierde los estribos y los gastos en la noche, la lucha contra ella y golpea la corona de su cabeza. Durante los minutos siguientes, la corona está siendo sujetada por Twilight y sus amigas tratan de mantenerla fuera de las manos de Sunset Shimmer, y lejos de Snips y Snails. En un momento de distracción, Twilight lanza la corona de distancia, y termina en las manos de Sunset Shimmer. Inmediatamente Sunset coloca la corona sobre su cabeza. Tan pronto como ella hace esto, un aura mágica la rodea, y ella se eleva en el aire. Twilight, sus amigas, y los asistentes del evento del Baile de Otoño ven con horror cómo Sunset Shimmer se transforma en una criatura demoníaca, con la piel roja, pelo ardiente, alas y cola. Usando su magia, Sunset procede a convertir a Snips y Snails en criaturas de apariencia similar. Los estudiantes se retiran a la supuesta seguridad de las puertasthumb|Forma de demonio de Sunset Shimmer de la escuela, pero las lágrimas del sol transformadas a distancia en todo el frente de la escuela, se declara a sí misma princesa de los estudiantes y exige su lealtad. Ella vuela hacia la escuela y proyecta su magia a los estudiantes que huían, hipnotizándolos. Con los estudiantes bajo su control, Sunset le explica a Twilight que nunca fué su intención de destruir el portal, pues quería la corona no para gobernar la escuela, sino para gobernar Equestria, con la ayuda de sus seguidores. Twilight se acurruca, a lo que sus amigas la ayudan a levantarse. Sin inmutarse por su desafío, Sunset Shimmer lanza una bola de fuego en la noche para llevar su acto a cabo. Justo antes de los golpes del hechizo, los amigas de Twilight se apiñan a su alrededor. Sunset ríe en su aparente victoria, pero se sorprende al encontrar a su ataque no tuvo ningún efecto. Un campo de fuerza de color rosa que rodea a Twilight y sus amigas las había protegido de los ataques de Sunset Shimmer. Por razones de que Twilight tuviera su magia contenida en su elemento de la Armonía unida a "las que ayudaron a crearlos", una aura de la corona envuelve a Twilight y sus amigas a la luz, que cada una de ellos une a su elemento de armonía y les dá rasgos de pony muy similares, incluyendo los oídos reales, alas y crines. Twilight finalmente, proclama que, si bien Sunset Shimmer puede tener la corona sobre su cabeza, ella no puede ejercer su poder porque se carece de la magia más poderosa de todas: La Magia de la Amistad. La magia que rodea a Twilight y sus amigas explota, causando un arco iris de doble hélice para disparar y hundir a Sunset Shimmer en un tornado de color arco iris que la despoja de su poder y libera a los estudiantes de su control mental. Consecuencias thumb|"Apuesto a que le puede enseñar." - Twilight SparkleA medida que se disipa la luz brillante, los estudiantes se reúnen en frente de la escuela. Spike es recogido del suelo con ayuda de Twilight y sus amigas. Twilight lo recoge y lo abraza, mientras que sus amigas se acercan a ella. Ellas notan un gran cráter en el suelo, con la Sunset Shimmer que vuelve a la normalidad, y yace en el fondo del mismo. Twilight le dice a Sunset que nunca será capaz de gobernar en Equestria y que ha demostrado a todos lo que ella realmente es. Sunset Shimmer, reducido a las lágrimas, le pide perdón a todos por lo que ha hecho. Twilight continúa diciendo que la magia de la amistad existe en todas partes, no sólo en Equestria, y que la amistad se puede buscar ya sea por fuera o "por siempre estar sola". Sunset explica que ella no sabe nada acerca de la amistad, a la que Twilight señala a sus amigas y dice que le pueden enseñar. En esta situación, la Directora Celestia se acerca a darle Twilight su corona, al anunciar que lo que todo el mundo había visto esa noche, que fué un ejemplo de cómo una princesa debe actuar. Flash Sentry extiende su mano para pedirle a Twilight que baile con él. La escena corta al auditorio una vez más, con los estudiantes bailando con una repetición de "This Our Big Night". Flash Sentry se une a Twilight en un estilo de baile muy equino, a lo que Photo Finish toma una foto del grupo de amigas de Twilight y Spike. De vuelta a Equestria thumb|left|La Princesa Twilight es más segura de sí mismaTwilight abraza a sus amigas en el patio de la escuela y les pide que miren hacia fuera para que vean a Sunset Shimmer. Como se pregunta esto, la subdirectora Luna manos les entrega a Sunset, Snips y Snails una carretilla llena de ladrillos para que reparen el daño en la pared. Twilight le dice a sus amigas que a pesar de que sólo se conocían por un corto tiempo, todo se perderá. Spike acompaña a Twilight llevando la corona en el camino hacia el portal, y finalmente a través de dos pasos. Con un destello de luz de la luna, el portal se cierra detrás de ellas, haciendo que las amigas de Twilight pierdan sus oídos de pony, alas y crin. Pinkie Pie intenta seguir a Twilight y a Spike a través del portal, sólo para golpear a una superficie sólida. De vuelta en Equestria, las amigas de Twilight y las princesas esperan pacientemente su regreso. Twilight emerge a través del portal, tomando un momento para acostumbrarse a caminar sobre los cascos de nuevo, y sus amigas vuelven a saludarla, felicitarla por su regreso y la recuperación de su corona. La Princesa Celestia le pregunta sobre Sunset Shimmer, y las respuestas de Twilight es que a ella la ha dejado en buenas manos . Como Rainbow Dash se confunde y busca a Rarity sin parar, Spike llega a través del portal un poco después de lo esperado. thumb|Twilight se sonroja al recordar a Flash SentryLas amigas de Twilight van a pie por el castillo con ella y la bombardean con preguntas, pero Twilight les dice que está muy cansada de todo el baile, provocando una reacción de asombro entre ellas. Twilight se tropieza con el mismo Guardia Real con el que ella se tropezó antes de su viaje, lo que refleja su encuentro con Flash Sentry en el mundo humano. Twilight pregunta quien es el, y la princesa Cadance le explica que él es un nuevo miembro de la guardia real llamado Flash Sentry. Las amigas de Twilight recuerdan inmediatamente que Twilight está enamorada de él y juguetonamente se burlan de ella, y Pinkie Pie, al igual que su contraparte humana, logra adivinar las acciones exactas de Flash Sentry y de Twilight en el otro mundo. Después de una reacción de sorpresa de Twilight y Pinkie Pie explicando que era "sólo una corazonada", la escena corta a un tiro exterior del Palacio de Cristal, y la cinta cinematográfica termina con los créditos. Reparto *Tara Strong: como Twilight Sparkle. *Ashleigh Ball: como Rainbow Dash y Applejack. *Andrea Libman: como Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie. *Tabitha St. Germain: como Rarity, Princesa/Vice-Directora Luna, Sra. Cake, y otros. *Cathy Weseluck: como Spike. *Nicole Oliver: como Princesa/Directora Celestia, Cheerilee. *Rebecca Shoichet: como Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle (canciones). *Vincent Tong: como Flash Sentry. *Britt McKillip: como la Princesa Cadance. *Lee Tockar: como Snips. *Richard Ian Cox: como Snails. *Peter New: como Big McIntosh y uno de los deportistas. *Michelle Creber: como Apple Bloom. *Claire Corlett: como Sweetie Belle. *Madeleine Peters: como Scootaloo. *Kathleen Barr: como Trixie. *Shannon Chan-Kent: como Pinkie Pie (canciones). *Kazumi Evans como: Rarity (canciones). Doblaje thumb|304px|De izquierda a derecha: Analiz Sánchez (Rainbow Dash), Elsa Covián (Rarity), Claudia Motta (Applejack), Carla Castañeda (Twilight Sparkle), Melissa Gedeón (Pinkie Pie) y Maggie Vera (Fluttershy). thumb|300px|Ofelia Guzmán e Irvino grabando a las doblactrices de EG. *Carla Castañeda: como Twlight Sparkle. *Cecilia Gómez: como Spike. *Claudia Motta: como Applejack. *Analiz Sánchez: como Rainbow Dash. *Maggie Vera: como Fluttershy. *Melissa Gedeón: como Pinkie Pie. *Elsa Covián: como Rarity. *Circe Luna: como Sunset Shimmer . *Javier Olguín: como Flash Sentry. *Rebeca Patiño: como Celestia/Directora Celestia. *Rosalba Sotelo: como Cheerilee. *Romina Marroquín Payró: como Princesa Candace. *Irene Jiménez: como Princesa Luna/Vice Directora Luna. *Gaby Cárdenas: como Mra. Cake. *Miguel Ángel Ruiz: como Snips. *Arturo Castañeda: como Snails. *Susana Moreno: como Apple Bloom. *Christine Byrd: como Sweetie Belle. *Maggie Vera: como Scootaloo. *Héctor Moreno: como Big Macintosh. *Christine Byrd: como Trixie. Voces adicionales *Alan Bravo *Andrea Orozco *Arturo Cataño *Eduardo Garza *Diana Alonso *Fernanda Robles *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Laura Torres *Liliana Barba *Manuel Bueno *Nycolle González *Óscar Flores *Ricardo Bautista *Xóchitl Ugarte Hasbro Inc. y Equestria Girls thumb|275px|Película de EG.El sitio de New York Times ha dado a conocer el tráiler de la película Equestria Girls junto a un artículo. Los ponies, un negocio esencial para Hasbro por 30 años, han experimentado una gran popularidad últimamente, gracias en parte a la serie de televisión "My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad". Esperando utilizar ese interés, Hasbro recientemente reveló sus planes de expandir la marca a una llamada Equestria Girls. La nueva propiedad tendrá un trato de alfombra roja cuando estrene en el Festival de Cine de Los Ángeles en Junio (FIL FEST 2013). La película, creada por Hasbro Studios, la división de producción de la compañía, será vista en más de 200 cines a lo largo de todo el país; su tráiler comenzará a aparecer en los cines a partir del miércoles. "Estamos respondiendo al deseo de nuestros fans de experimentar la marca de más maneras", dijo John A. Frascotti, directivo de marketing en jefe de Hasbro. "Ellos se imaginan como qué pony serían o con cuál se identifican más." Así que Hasbro creó Equestria Girls, un mundo paralelo en que los personajes de My Little Pony son concebidas como chicas adolescentes en la secundaria. Para mantener la continuidad, Hasbro mantuvo al mismo talento creativo, el estilo de animación y el mensaje de la amistad. "Nuestra meta es mantener la esencia de esos personajes", dijo Meghan McCarthy, la principal escritora de la película, añadiendo que el escenario de la secundaria permitiría nuevas posibilidades de escritura. "Es nuevo, pero todavía es una extensión de nuestra mitología". thumb|left|Imagen de cartelera.La película — titulada "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls" — será lanzada a un DVD después en los Estados Unidos y a otros mercado en todo el mundo, seguida de un estreno en televisión en The Hub en otoño. "Es una gran iniciativa estratégica para nosotros", dijo el Señor Frascotti, una que presentará juguetes, ropa, publicidad y accesorios. Los componentes multimedia incluyen un sitio web interactivo, contenido en YouTube y una asociación con Stardoll.com, un sitio web sobre moda para niñas. Hasbro no rompe los ingresos para My Little Pony, pero en su declaración de ganancias de abril, la compañía dijo que su categoría para niñas rosó el 23% en el primer cuarto comparado con el mismo periodo el año pasado, crecimiento que ayudó en parte se debe a la marca de My Little Pony. Equestria Girls ofrece la oportunidad de construir en ese crecimiento, dijo Michael Vogel, vice presidente para el desarrollo de Hasbro Studios. "Esta es una nueva y audaz dirección", dijo. Trailer Oficial de Equestria Girls (Español Latino) *'Guardia Real Flash Sentry:' La princesa Twilight Sparkle. *'Princesa Celestia:' Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar. *'Rarity: '''Eres una princesa ahora, acéptalo. *'Twilight Sparkle: ¡Se robó mi corona! ¡Alto! levethumb|335 px *'''Princesa Cadance: Recuperar tu corona. Sin ella, los otros elementos de la armonía no tienen poder y Equestria se queda sin uno de los medios de defensa más importantes. *'Princesa Celestia:' ¿Entiendes la importancia de tu labor? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Grito ¿Cómo se vé lo demás de de mí? *'Spike: ' Creo que así no es como la nueva tú debería... *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Qué soy ahora? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Mi magia... no está funcionando. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Debes ser nueva aquí. *'Spike:' Bostezando Ellas te recuerdan a tus amigas de Ponyville. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Tienes razón, Spike. Si quiero recuperar mi corona, tendré que convertirme en princesa del Baile de Otoño de Canterlot High. *'Spike:' ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo exactamente? *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¡No tengo la menor idea! :Saltar, bailar :Esto fuerte sonará :Si juntas estamos :Twilight su corona :Al fin tendrá :Saltar, digan ya: ¡Hey! :Cascos, ya y a girar :Hazlo, hay que cambiar :Puedes intentar :Saltar, digan ya: ¡Hey! :Cascos, ya y a girar :Canterlot Wondercolt :Ella ganará, ¡Hey! *'Twilight Sparkle:' La Magia de la Amistad no sólo existe en Equestria. Está en todas partes. *'Spike:' ¡Esas son mis chicas! ¡Wu-jú! *'Joven:' ¿Ese perro habló? *'Spike:' ¿El perro parlante es lo raro en todo este asunto? Tráilers subtitulados de la película de Equestria Girls/Transcripciones Traducción por EquestriaNet. 'Tráiler #1' thumb|right|335 px :durante el tráiler :We all can find our way :All we need is our friends and a smile on our face :And when you can't seem to get it right :Put up a fight, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, whoa :The magic of friendship brings us together :And makes anything possible :Come and take my hand *'Twilight Sparkle: '''Estoy emocionada, pero un poco nerviosa también. *'Princesa Cadance: ¡Twilight! *'Princesa Celestia: '''Pronto sabrás de este lugar, aún más que yo. *'Twilight Sparkle: ¡Whoaaa! ¡Aah! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! su reflejo en el vidrio ¿Qué soy? *'Flash Sentry: '¡Whoa! *'Flash Sentry: '¿Estás bien? *'Sunset Shimmer:' Tú debes ser nueva aquí. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Mi magia no está funcionando. *'Twilight Sparkle: '''Me llamo Twilight Sparkle y... ¿Pinkie Pie? *'Pinkie Pie: ¡Oficialmente estás capacitada para ser la princesa y ganar la corona del baile! *'Sunset Shimmer: '¿Dónde está Twilight Sparkle? *'Pinkie Pie: '¡Estoy muy nerviocionada! *'Applejack: '''Tú sabes que esa no es una palabra real, ¿cierto? 'Tráiler #2 *'Guardia Real Flash Sentry:' Princesa Twilight Sparkle. *'Princesa Celestia:' Tenemos mucho que discutir. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Usted diga. *'Rarity: '''Es la princesa, recíbanla. *'Twilight Sparkle: ¡Ella tiene mi corona! ¡Detente! *'''Princesa Cadance: Recupera tu corona. Sin ella, los elementos de la armonía no tienen poder y Equestria se queda sin uno de sus medios de defensa más importantes. *'Princesa Celestia:' ¿Entiendes la importancia de tu misión? *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Cómo se ve el resto de mí?thumb|right|335px|Más diálogos y spoilers de las Mane 6 en el mundo humano. *'Spike: ' No creo que así sea como la nueva tú deba... *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Que soy? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Mi magia no está funcionando. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Tú debes ser nueva aquí. *'Spike:' Ellas se parecen mucho a tus amigas pony. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Tienes razón, Spike. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Parece que si quiero recuperar mi corona, tengo que ser la princesa del baile. *'Spike:' ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¡No tengo idea! :Get up, get down :If you're gonna come around :We can work together, :Helping Twilight win the crown :So get up :Let the sound, Hey! :Stomp your hooves, turn around :Canterlot Wondercolts :Help her win the crown :Jump up :Let the sound, hey! :Stomp your hooves, turn around :Canterlot Wondercolts :Help her win the crown, Yeah! *'Twilight Sparkle:' La Magia de la Amistad no sólo existe en Equestria. Está en todas partes. *'Spike:' ¡Esas son mis chicas! ¡Woo-hoo! *'Joven:' ¿El perro acaba de hablar? *'Spike:' ¿Que el perro hable es lo que te parece raro de esto? Equestria Girls para Latinoamérica En su cuenta de Twitter, la directora de doblaje para latinoamérica, Maggie Vera, ha confirmado que la próxima película Equestria Girls 'está siendo doblada bajo su mandato con las mismas voces que protagonizan ''La Magia de la Amistad. thumb|center|335 pxAclaró en su cuenta de Facebook que se está realizando el casting para las voces de dos personajes nuevos en la película: Flash Sentry y Sunset Shimmer que a resultado final son los actores Javier Olguin y Circe Luna. Además, dijo que la próxima película de EG será en DVD, y no para cines; pero México, Perú, Chile, Panamá y Colombia ya han anunciado la película en cines. Recientemente ha llegado un vídeo sobre la canción promocional para la franquicia de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. La canción es una mezcla entre "Helping Twilight Win the Crown", pero con una letra original para la promoción. Se desconoce quién la interpreta. Equestria Girls en Cines '''Perú thumb|center|EG será llevada a cabo en Cinemark en Perú|250px La página de Facebook oficial de la cadena de cines Cinemarken Perú, anunció que estrenará en sus salas la película Equestria Girls el día 5 de Septiembre. La publicación dice: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls es la nueva película animada de Hasbro basada en la popular serie de televisión My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. Será llevada a cabo a estrenar el 5 de Septiembre. 'México' thumb|center|EG también será llevada a cabo en las diferentes salas de cine de México|250px La página oficial de la cadena de cines Cinépolis de México, anuncio una preventa para la película. El largometraje se mostrará en las salas Cinépolis a lo largo del país, señala El Informador, en horarios que dependen de cada localidad. Los boletos ya están a la venta en las diferentes salas. 'Chile' thumb|center|250px|EG en algunas de las salas de cine de Chile, con proyección limitada de la película. Tal como sucede en Perú y México, en Chile se exhibirá la película Equestria Girls en los cines CineHoyts. La información de días, horarios y cines se encuentra en este sitio web. La descripción de la cadena de cines CineHoyts dice: "''My Little Pony Equestria Girls es una nueva característica de larga duración marca la introducción de una nueva dimensión emocionante en el mundo My Little Pony. Cuando la corona es robada del Imperio de Cristal, Twilight Sparkle persigue al ladrón en un mundo alternativo donde ella se transforma en una chica que tiene que sobrevivir a su mayor desafío ... el instituto. Con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigas que le recuerden Applejack de Ponyville, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, se embarca en una búsqueda para encontrar la corona y cambiar el destino de estos dos mundos paralelos." 'Colombia' thumb|center|250px|Colombia también se sumó a la lista de países en los que se va a emitir la película Se estrenará a partir del Viernes 13 de Septiembre en la cadena de cines Cine Colombia, en diferentes salas de las ciudades principales del país, como Bogotá. Para más información sobre horarios, ciudades y funciones, véase más detalles. La sinopsis de esta cadena de cines dice: "''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls es una película de animación protagonizada por personajes de la serie infantil My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. Cuando una corona es robada del Imperio Cristal, Twilight Sparkle persigue al ladrón hacia un mundo alterno, donde se transforma en una chica adolescente que debe sobrevivir su más grande desafío… la secundaria. Con ayuda de sus nuevas amigas, que le recuerdan a las Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy de Ponyville, se embarca en una travesía para encontrar la corona y cambiar el destino de estos dos mundos paralelos." Línea de productos En este último tiempo se ha comenzado a emitir un comercial en latinoamérica para promocionar las muñecas de Equestria Girls utilizando escenas de la película. thumb|center|335px|Anuncio oficial de Hasbro de la nueva línea de juguetes de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls para América Latina Para conocer la línea de productos en EE.UU impulsada por la película estrenada en el evento de Los Ángeles Film Fest, véase My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Juguetes). Además, una canción promocional salió en Estados Unidos para el lanzamiento de los productos: thumb|center|335 px Canciones (Versión en Inglés y Traducida) Las canciones que aparecen en esta película fueron escritas y compuestas por Daniel Ingram, persona encargada para todas estas y arreglos musicales, también en My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. ' Entre las que aparecen en esta cinta cinematográfica se tienen: Citas "La Magia de la Amistad no sólo existe en Equestria, está en todas partes" -Twilight Sparkle. "The Magic of Friendship no it's just in Equestria, it's everywhere" -Twilight Sparkle (en inglés) Película subtitulada *Descarga la película completa en Full HD con los subtítulos puestos aquí. Si ya tienes la película, descarga los subtítulos aparte aquí. *Aquí esta la película subtitulada, se puede ver pero el audio está ligeramente débil, así que se debe subir el volumen. El link está aquí. *Aquí otro link de la película subtitulada, tienen que esperar un par de segundos y les saldrá la película Video aquí *También pueden verla aquí (está en 2 partes): Bronysite (Equestria Girls subtitulada). *Aquí la película para descargar, con buen audio: EG Sub Español Curiosidades *Todas las chicas tienen su Cutie Mark, en alguna parte de su ropa. *Es extraño que Sunset Shimmer en vez de ponerse la corona al principio de la película, haya dado un viaje a un mundo alternativo. *La Pinkie Pie del mundo alternativo mencionan sobre una Twilight (otra) que también tiene un perro llamado Spike. *Sunset Shimmer sabe manipular a las personas, especialmente a los inocentes Snips y Snails. *Es curioso que Shining Armor no haya aparecido en la película. *En los créditos, Derpy aparece sólo como un cameo pero tambien aparece en una parte cuando las chicas cantan la canción de Equestria Girls. *En la película, el gran evento del Otoño puede que sea llamado así porque en la temporada de otoño en Estados Unidos se dará estreno a la serie de Equestria Girls por The Hub. *El pelo de algunos ponies no es su original, por ejemplo el de Cheerilee, uno de los colores de su cabello fue cambiado por el de su cuero y viceversa. *A pesar de que no sabía nada de ese mundo, Twiligth pudo ponerse el vestido de fiesta sin ayuda. Fuente *EquestriaNet *'Cineplex.com *Facebook Cinemark Perú (Oficial) *Cinépolis *El Informador *CineHoyts *Cine Colombia en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls it:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ru:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls pt:My Little Pony Equestria Girls pt-br:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Categoría:Información Categoría:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls